Anderson
by Lynnryo
Summary: Anderson think's he's killed an annoying human. How wrong he was. Please R&R. I suck at summaries. o.O On Haitus.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Kohtaru owns Hellsing. Not me.

A/N: I have only read the first and fourth graphic novels and never seen the anime, So I'm going on what I've read in fan fictions…

Also, there are no pairings in this one, and it might get a bit… gory.

**Chapter One**

He had always held a soft spot for children. Even if he had been condemned as a monster, he didn't have to act like one.

This was true for even a mad night as it was. The moon was high and full, shining bright despite the all-consuming darkness that surrounded the large house. From inside, he could hear the ghouls moaning about, and screams as the rest were hunted down.

Kicking in the large double doors, as he had expected, was a many number of already rotting undead. Their smell was overpowering. Choking back a gag, Father Alexander Anderson began mowing down the few hundred reanimated corpses.

When he finished with the first room, he moved onward, upstairs. Every footstep made the wood creak threateningly. As if someone had taken the liberty as to wear down the only way up to there hiding spot.

A high-pitched scream pierced the air, as the sound of scrambling ensued down the hall. From one of the last doors out burst a child of about fourteen. Her dark brown hair was whipped about, as if she had been struggling, and her clothes told the same tale. Blood was splattered down the side of her light blue nightshirt, and her arm was bleeding. When she saw Anderson, she hesitated only a moment before continuing to barrel down the hall.

As she passed, Anderson withdrew his bayonets, their sound ringing down through the house. Maniacal laughed followed after the girl, and Anderson took the noise as his cue for mayhem.

As the body of the voice emerged from the room, Anderson gave a chuckle of his own, before lunging in to begin the onslaught.

The vampire was a girl, looking no older than twenty-five, with long silky black hair, which flowed about her shoulders like a sheet of rain, cascading down her back, ending at her butt. Her choice of outfit was all too revealing; it was dark brown and rather see-through. It outlined her bra, which was black, and she wore an extremely short navy blue mini skirt.

Anderson scoffed at her appearance, slightly taken aback at her slutty apparel. It only took that split second to leave an opening to his defences. She took that opportunity in full. Lunging forwards, much like Anderson, she decked him in the face. The resulting shock broke his nose, and let free a river of blood. As he fell to the ground, apparently dead, the draculina took off after the girl.

Enraged, Anderson got back up and flung his bayonets into the vampire's back, piercing her heart, and a few into her skull, effectively killing her. As she dropped to the floor, her blood stained the hardwood floors.

The child, whom had been trying to escape via jumping out the window, paused to see what had happened. She was visibly shocked at the victor.

Anderson approached her and helped her back inside, shutting and locking the window. He led her downstairs and sat her on the couch. At that time she had begun to cry.

"Lass, whit's yer name?" Anderson's heavy accent rung through the room and sitting in the chair opposite the crying girl, he stared at her sobbing, shaking form, looking rather disturbed.

"K-Kali." Her reply was racked with sobs, and even as she spoke she didn't look up from her shaking hands that covered her face.

"Ah see. Ah is Father Anderson. Ah **am** sorry aboot tonigh'. Is there any place ye can stay?" Anderson spoke in a gentle tone, unsure as to act; he had never had to deal with children over ten before.

Kali shook her head, wiping away her tears, and staring back at the paladin's face, pleading.

"Father Anderson, I… This was the… My parents…" Her face twisted in pain at her memories. Kali really felt like she needed a hug, but she didn't know if Anderson would oblige.

"Ah… Well, Ah guess Ah could boord ye at me place for tonigh'." Anderson stood, offering his hand to help up the shaken girl.

Taking his hand, she pulled herself up, and into an embrace.

As they were about to leave, Anderson remembered that there might be other's still hiding.

"Ah! Lass, do ye know if they're any moor o'ye?" The large man asked before he forgot. Kali shook her head, but Anderson didn't want to take any chances.

"The girl… She said that I was the last… That she killed everyone else…" Kali's eyes welled up again, but she blinked back the tears.

Nodding, Anderson and her continued towards the door, but when they turned the corner, someone stood with their back to them, between the frame that held the two oak doors Anderson had kicked in earlier.

The person didn't have to turn around before Anderson knew who it was.

"Alucard." His voice dripped with venom, as he withdrew his bayonets again, preparing for battle.

When Alucard turned around, he was smiling wickedly, eyes filled with bloodlust. When the No Life King's eyes rested upon Kali, she shivered, and hid behind Anderson, trembling in absolute fear.

"Lass, Ah need ye tae git oot ah this hoose, an' go tae th' end of th' drive way. Understand?" Anderson's voice was hushed, but still sounded deadly.

Nodding, Kali looked to the door, where Alucard still stood, before swinging around to seek out a window or some other sort of exit. All of the windows were barred, except the one she had been trying to get out of earlier, but she hadn't fit through. She looked back at Anderson, and then the door again, but she saw no way out.

Anderson took the hint, and spoke up on her behalf, "Vampire, let t' lass through. Ah don wan' any unnecessary death."

The smile on Alucard's face grew, and his fangs glinted in the moonlight, "Like you let Police Girl go?" He was referring to their first encounter. Anderson had cut off Alucard's head, before going after Seras without mercy.

Swearing under his breath, he glanced down at Kali, "Alucard. Let the lass go," Every word was emphasised.

The grin that plastered itself on Alucard's face seemed to get bigger, as he stepped a few paces from the door, "If she can get by, then she can go," Alucard let out a shrewd giggle, "Better hope she can run."

Anderson's eyes narrowed, "Git," He pushed the girl forward, intending to rush the vampire the second Kali started running.

Kali hesitated, not wanting to move; her legs felt like jelly, and her stomach was threatening to rebel. Taking a deep breath she sprinted her hardest to the door. Anderson followed on her heels.

Alucard had already known that Anderson was going to charge him, so he dodged towards the girl, and caught her by the arm, and pulled Kali with him.

Kali's heart pounded painfully in her chest when the vampire had grabbed her. It took her a few seconds for her to realise what had happened, before she began to try and wiggle out of the bloodsucker's grasp.

He twisted her arm painfully, almost to the point of breaking it, before wrapping his arms around her, holding her twisted arm between them, and taunting Anderson.

Anderson froze, not knowing what to do. Alucard had placed his fangs dangerously close to the girl's neck, and he didn't want anything to happen to her.

"Let her go Vampire." Anderson was starting to feel panic rising in his chest.

Alucard chuckled, amused that the man was starting to lose his cool. Placing his hand on her head, he forced Kali to expose her neck further.

Kali was shaking violently. Never in her life had she been so afraid of anything. Tears squeezed through the eyelids that she had shut so tight that she could feel them burning.

Alucard could feel how afraid the girl was, and was also amused by it. He didn't intend on feeding off her, but if it could drive Anderson to become panicked, he was all too willing to do so. He gently rested his fangs on Kali's neck, drawing blood, but not puncturing her skin. He let this blood slide down her neck and shoulders, before licking at the wound to close it.

Kali let out a whimper of pain as Alucard did so, afraid to move, to open her eyes, to do anything. Her knees would have collapsed if the vampire had not been holding her up.

Anderson cursed louder this time, watching as Kali's blood drew two lines down her body, absorbed at the hem of her nightshirt. He tried to calm himself down before he made his next move. He relaxed his shoulders, and held his arms up in defeat.

"Please Vampire. Whit dae Ah need tae do tae make ye let her go?" Anderson could see no other way out but to ask politely; beg even. He was silently cursing himself, as Alucard eased up on Kali, and smiling maniacally.

He let go of the girl's head, and let her arm out from its hold, but he never let her go. He could feel her trembling, and he could feel her warm tears falling onto the arm he still had around her. He rested his chin on Kali's shoulder, right beside his face.

"Good boy. Now, put away your toys, and come here," Alucard addressed Anderson in a devilish tone, before addressing the girl he had in his arms, "What's your name girl?"

"Kali." Her voice was shaky, and she was trying to pull away from him.

"Ah… Kali, such a wonderful name." Alucard chuckled to himself, as he watched Anderson putting away his bayonets, and taking slow careful steps forwards.

"Ah've done as ye said. Let her go." His voice was low, and it felt like music to the No Life King's ears.

"Oh, but it's **so** fun to see you squirm." Alucard threw back his head and laughed like a maniac.

"Ye fell beast."

Kali's eyes were wide, and she was pleading silently with them to Anderson. It was painful to watch Alucard mentally torture her.

Alucard raised his head, and released the girl, but only for an instant. Before either had a chance to react, he had grabbed both her arms and pinned her to the ground. His eyes danced, as a wicked idea hit him.

"Let's play a game Anderson. Kali will hide, and if I can't find her within thirty seconds, both can go. If not, then you leave, and she stay's with me." Alucard's grin widened when he saw Anderson's face, and heard Kali's sharp intake of breath. He reached into her mind, and found that she was already thinking of places to hide.

"Fine." Growled Anderson, obviously getting tired of his mind games.

"You heard me. Go!" Alucard let go of the girl, and began counting down from fifty.

As Alucard and Anderson waited, they could hear Kali's footsteps echoing throughout the mansion. Anderson seethed at Alucard, and the vampire just smiled and counted.

"_Five._

"_Four._

"_Three._

"_Two._

"_One."_

Alucard sunk into the ground, grinning like an outright fool.

Kali had found a place to hide in a laundry hamper, and hoped that she wouldn't be found. She didn't want to go with Alucard. She just wanted to go back to her normal life, to being a normal kid.

The vampire had reappeared right in front of Kali's hiding place, still grinning like a fool. While him and Anderson had waited, he tracked the girl with her own mind.

He flung open the laundry hamper's lid, and pulled out the terrified and surprised girl.

"You should learn to keep your mind closed," The smile that he had worn was slowly fading into a smirk. Placing her on her feet, he grabbed her arm and began leading her to the front entrance. Kali began to sob, and her legs finally gave way.

"Please… Let me go!" Kali begged, as Alucard picked her up so he could carry her the rest of the way. Shaking his head, Alucard began to growl softly in his throat, trying to calm her down.

When they returned, not even thirty seconds later, Anderson swore as loud as he could.

"A'right Vampire. Yon win. But before Ah go, Ah want tae know whit yer gong tae do wi' her?" Anderson was really disappointed. He didn't want to let the girl go with him, but he had no choice.

"I don't plan on doing anything." Alucard lazily set the girl down, but kept a firm hand on her arm.

"Bastard. Ye deserve tae be killed ae thosand times!" Anderson spat before turning to leave.

When Anderson had left, Alucard let go of the girls shoulder, and started to leave as well, motioning for Kali to follow.

Kali couldn't stand. She was afraid to follow after, and her legs were completely numb and unreasoning. She wiped at her eyes, but the tears that had been dried returned quicker than she could wipe.

When the vampire stopped to see what was taking her, he became a bit annoyed. Retracing his steps, he grabbed Kali's arm and dragged her to her feet. When it became apparent that she wasn't able to walk, he scooped her up to carry her.

Kali buried her head into Alucard's shoulder, grateful for the darkness that took her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See the first chapter.

Authors Note: If Anderson got a bit OOC, I'm sorry. He and Alucard might get OOC again though. Like I said in chapter one, I have only read the first and fourth books, and I'm just going on what I've read in other fanfictions. Also, I lied about something. There might be pairings later. I don't know though… Also, my 'l' and 'n' button's are broken ; oops.

**Chapter Two**

The entire room was dark. Everything unmoving… That is, everything except a man sitting on the bed. He raked his hand through his blond hair, and rubbed his eyes. Lately he was getting tired earlier each night. Tonight held no exception. It was barely three in the morning, and he felt like he had been up for two days straight.

He was thinking about something that had been troubling him. He was remembering the look on the girl Kali's face when Alucard had won their game. She looked so terrified… No, she looked beyond terrified.

The look on her face was pleading, begging for him to do _something_. And yet he didn't. He wouldn't.

What troubled him the most wasn't that he couldn't do anything; it was what Alucard said in reply to his question.

'"_A'right Vampire. Yon win. But before Ah go, Ah want tae know whit yer gong tae do wi' her?" Anderson was really disappointed. He didn't want to let the girl go with him, but he had no choice._

"_I don't plan on doing anything." Alucard lazily set the girl down, but kept a firm hand on her arm._'

He had wondered if Alucard fed off her after he left, or if he killed her, or what. As he thought of this, he cursed aloud.

"Fucking Vampire bastard!" He placed his head in his hands as if to try to block out everything else but his thoughts.

"You called?" A voice rang out from one of the dark recesses of Anderson's motel room.

Jumping at the vampire's sudden entrance, Anderson swore again.

"Whit dae ye wan'?" Anderson was in no mood to fight. He was too tired, and depressed. (See? He's OOC.)

Alucard put a cold hand on Anderson's shoulder, his fingernails digging into his flesh.

"It's unlike you to be so sad, Judas priest." Alucard had sunk back into the ground, to reappear in front of the man who still sat on his bed.

"Dinnae think Ah dinnae a' ready know thon."

Alucard moved so that their faces were only a few centimetres apart, "You wanted to know what I did with Kali," The vampire stated plainly, breathing into the paladin's face.

Anderson shook his head, trying to clear it, "Ye dinnae know whit Ah want."

Alucard chuckled, moving backwards, so they stood just at arms length, "You forget who I am, Anderson," He sunk into the floor again, before reappearing back to back with the other.

"Fucking bastard. Fine. Whit did ye dae wi t' girl?" He was hesitant to admit he was worried to the No Life King.

Alucard laughed, louder than last time, and twisted around, wrapping his arms around the surprised and perturbed priest. He placed his mouth near his ear, almost purring into it. "I let Sir Integra deal with her."

Anderson squirmed, trying to make Alucard let go.

"Vampire. Let ma go." Anderson was beginning to reach for his bayonets, but Alucard held fast.

"Master sent me to tell you something." Alucard nibbled on the ear he was whispering into, being careful not to bite, but to make Anderson even more uncomfortable.

"Yeah? An' whit would t' message be?" Anderson jerked his head away, but the vampire had a firm hold on his ear.

"She said, 'Tell him that 'We didn't know you liked children… bloody pedophile.''"

Anderson was becoming angry. It didn't help that the vampire was grinning, and making soft noises into his ear; they were making Anderson feel even sleepier. He pulled out one of his bayonets, and held it at the vampire's face, threatening to stab him.

Alucard continued to make the soft purring noise, deep in the back of his throat. It seemed to disturb the priest beyond what he expected, and he was enjoying toying (look, I rhymed!) with him.

Anderson cursed again, stifling a yawn, and trying to keep his eyes fully open. He pulled his arm forward, and stabbed as hard as he could at Alucard's grinning face. The weapon hit its target, and blood flowed out, staining the bed and carpet, as well as Anderson's clothes.

Alucard laughed a sunk into the ground again. He lurked in the shadows for a while, watching Anderson, as he kept alert; his eyes darting back and forth around the room. When dawn was only an hour away, Alucard left, but not without letting the priest think he was still there.

"I think you're a bit wound up." Alucard chuckled as he left, going back to report to Sir Integra.

Anderson stayed up until the sun broke the horizon at seven in the morning before he relaxed enough to sleep.

When he woke up, it was dusk, and his cell phone was ringing. Looking at the caller ID, he knew it was Maxwell. And when he answered, he knew it was a very pissed off Maxwell.

"Anderson! What have you been doing? It's already Six o'clock!" Maxwell's voice carried out beyond the phone, from where Anderson held it, at arms length from his face.

"Ah had ae spot o' trouble last nigh'." His voice was heavy, and he felt like he still needed some rest, but he knew he couldn't do that to Maxwell.

"What trouble? I need you to get back as soon as possible." There was a noise on the other line, and Anderson knew something wasn't right. Shaking his head, he hung up to see if he could book the next flight to London.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Again, see the first chapter.

Authors Note: Short chapter last time. Sorry! If your wondering, this story follows absolutely no timeline, except for maybe before the war thing people keep talking about. ;

**Chapter Three**

As it turned out, the next flight out was not quite as soon as he had expected. It had been delayed due to some accident, and then delayed again because of storm weather. It took Anderson until five in the morning to actually board the plane. Then, when things looked like they were fine, the engine was faulty. So it was another long wait.

It didn't surprise the priest at all when his phone rang, and when answered, it seemed to spit fire at him. Maxwell was obviously losing his head without him. He definitely knew something bad was happening over there.

He was, once again, ordered to get back by any means possible, as fast as he could, and if he didn't, that it would be his head being delivered on a silver platter to some person he had never met.

When his plane was replaced, it was noon, and his patience had been running low. When the engine started without fuss, and when they were up in the air, Anderson decided he needed a nap. He slept through the whole ride, and when they landed, he departed, to meet Walter at the terminal.

Anderson slept during the car ride, and when he woke up, they were outside a large warehouse. He didn't remember ever being there in his life, and cursed himself for sleeping during the ride. Maxwell seemed to know the place well enough, so Anderson relaxed a bit.

Inside it looked like a mad scientists dream. Weird scientific projects were being tended to, and some of the test tubes held weird humanoid things. Anderson was thoroughly disgusted.

They entered a room at the back, which seemed to be an office of sorts. The man sitting opposite the desk looked extremely tired, but also happy to see them.

"Anderson! There you are!" He pushed an envelope towards him, and gestured for them both to have a seat. Maxwell took his seat, and Anderson followed suit.

Anderson leafed through the file, and noted that it was his next target. The man was not a vampire, and looked to be in his late thirties. His jaw line was defined with three or four good scars, and one scar ran along his right temple. His eyes were dark, as was his hair and skin, and looked like a war veteran.

Anderson nodded, having memorized his face, and his written profile. His name was Josh. Stretching, he leafed through the gory pictures that showed decapitated heads, defiled bodies, and maimed corpses. It didn't disturb him. Instead, it told him that he was probably in for a real fight. Not a fight like Alucard could give, but a fight that might keep him occupied for longer than ten minutes.

The man spoke again, clearly having known that Anderson had finished reading.

"This man has alluded our forces for nearly two years. Every time we send someone in to kill him, they never get to see life again. I heard that you are more than powerful enough to take him down, and we will reward you greatly for your services." The man was obviously meaning 'now you know what you need, get out.'

Maxwell and Anderson left silently, and when they both got into the car, Maxwell got into the passengers seat.

"You drive. I need some sleep." He slept soundly all the way back to his house. Leaving the car, Anderson started his search.

It wasn't hard to find the man, as he was rather known at the police station. He had last been spotted somewhere down near the outskirts of London. After a while, he saw the man looking out an upstairs window at him. Grinning at the prospect of a fight, he kicked in the door, and slowly came up the stairs.

"Ah, hello stranger. I see they sent another after me. It'll be a pleasure to kill, and maim you, Mr…?" Josh seemed to have no discretion about what he did.

"Father Anderson. Ah **have** been sent after ye, but Ah ain' ging tae be killed easy." Anderson took out a few bayonets, and took a shot in the temple. It seemed the man was more than ready for him.

"Anderson, eh? Such a plain name… Ah well. I won't be easy to kill either, priest."

As Josh lifted his hand again to fire, Anderson swung in a downward motion, severing his arm near the shoulder. He swung with his other hand and cut the man's other hand off.

Josh howled in pain, but continued to fight. He dodged Anderson's attacks for a while before grabbing his pistol again, and firing a whole round into his head.

"Why won't you die?" Screamed Josh hysterically, as he reloaded his gun, and fired it into the Vatican's Iscariot's face.

Anderson laughed mercilessly, before lunging at Josh, and loping off his head. Anderson smirked, glad that he could go home to rest, and left the body behind.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

The roof creaked with every step, and it groaned when weight was put down on the drainpipe. It almost ripped itself from the wall as a girl shimmied down it, but she was used to it. She didn't know why she didn't take the front door; her parents were on vacation, and wouldn't be back for another week.

She walked down her street with jerky movements that were common of humans, except she was anything _but_ human. Moving down a shadow filled alley, the girl could feel the presence of two other vampires. When she was a little inside the shadows, they both jumped her, and pinned her to the wall a little further down.

"Heh… Look's like we nailed a girl this time. A pretty one at that!" They were both guys, and they looked as if they were in their mid-forties.

The girl struggled lightly, trying to let her captors have a bit of fun before she drained them. All three were vampires, and only the girl understood that. When she opened her eyes, both men were startled. But, of course, she had led them to believe that she was weak, so they continued to try and pin her to the wall enough to suck her dry.

"Girl... Tell me your name." Said one of the two, who was the shortest of them. He licked the girl's neck, and laughed to himself.

"My name is Kirsty, and you'll do well to forget it." She snarled menacingly, and almost broke the hold of them. She had been overconfident and thought that she would be able to overpower two vampires. Of course, she didn't think she was weaker than them.

The tallest laughed, and pulled Kirsty's medium light brown hair. She screamed in rage and humility, and in embarrassment. Her pale skin flushed as the short one bit the back of her neck, but not to draw blood. Kirsty could feel the presence of another person down the ally way. She couldn't tell if it was human or monster, but she knew it was a guy.

She let out another scream, and started thrashing violently as one of the men tried to put his hand down her lose black shirt, while the other was trying to put his hand down her baggy cameo jeans. She couldn't tell which was which, and she didn't care. She just wanted them to stop.

As the man got closer, she could tell he was holding a gun, and a butterfly knife. His face was defined with his jaw, which had scars all along it, and along his right temple was a rather large one. She was relieved it was a human, and struggled with her captives until the man was on top of them.

He shot the tallest one in the head, and then the heart, and with his other hand, he plunged the knife into the shorter one's back. They both fell, dead. Kirsty fell onto her butt, and was about to get up when the man shoved his gun into her face.

"Not so fast girl. You're one of them. Tell me why I shouldn't kill you too?" He grinned wildly, a grin that looked to belong to a deranged mental institute escapee.

"I…You-! Please don't?" She couldn't think of anything else, her mind had gone blank, and it didn't help that his gun was in her face.

The man laughed, "Relax. I won't kill you yet, but on my terms," He offered a hand to her, which she took. He pulled her violently to her feet, and shot her in the stomach, "But I sure as hell won't make you suffer first! By the way, my name's Josh. So nice to finally meet you Kirsty."

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

The sun was rising just as he arrived at his house. Sighing and flopping onto his bed, he fell into a light, dreamless sleep. When he awoke, it was just an hour before dusk, and his cell was ringing.

Answering, Maxwell sounded exasperated, frustrated and upset.

"Anderson! Did you take out your target?"

"Aye, ah took him oot. Ah made sure of it."

"Well, last night we got reports of a man that fits his description perfectly, dragging around a wounded girl. Her name was reported as Kirsty."

"Aboot whit time?"

"Two hours before dawn. Anderson, when did you kill that man?"

"Two hours afore dawn? Ah killed him only an hour after we left. Tha' would have bin aboot **four** hours afore dawn. Somethin' ain righ'."


End file.
